My Love is Unconditional
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Ch. 2&3 ADDED! Plz read AN. Lindsey has become distant, and Catherine wants to try to bring her back to her. Who will be able help Catherine and Lindsey heal their broken relationship? Plz r&r!
1. Enter Conflict

A/N: Hey y'all! I know... yet another story. But hey... I have updated in the last few weeks okay? Anywhoo, tell me what y'all think! Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own nothing! I know nothing!

* * *

The pictures on the wall shook as Catherine slammed the door.

"Lindsey Elizabeth Willows! Get down here now!" Catherine yelled angrily as she heard Lindsey coming down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Lindsey huffed crossing her arms.

"Drop the attitude! Your principal told me you were cutting English class today." Catherine started as Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"So what. It's a stupid class anyway. What do I need to read about Shakespeare for anyway?"

"You need everything they teach you. You may not understand it, and what you read doesn't have to be interesting, it just helps you to understand things."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Don't whatever me. I do care." Catherine said sitting on the couch. Lindsey turned to walk away. "Sit down. We're not done yet."

"Mom, it's no big deal. Can you just drop it?"

"I said sit! Now!" Lindsey huffed as she plopped down on the couch. Catherine stared at her daughter. Lindsey just looked away. Catherine's eyes began to tear. "What happened to you Linds? We used to be able to talk about everything. When you had a problem you used to tell me." Catherine sniffled and Lindsey turned around. "Please baby, tell me what's going on."

"Nothing. There's nothing wrong."

"Linds, you're fighting, skipping school, hitch hiking... and you are trying to tell me there is nothing wrong?"

"Yup." She said simply.

"There has to be something."

"You wanna know what my problem is?"

"Yes."

"It's you. I hate you in my business all the time. Pretending to care. You don't have to pretend okay? Don't even bother. Just leave me alone!" Lindsey screamed running to her room.

"Lindsey!" Catherine ran after Lindsey. "Linds, come on!" She banged on Lindsey's door.

"I said leave me alone!" Lindsey yelled from her room.

Catherine leaned her back against the door and slowly sank to the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to cry. From inside the room, Lindsey could hear Catherine crying. She rolled her eyes and turned her stereo on, full blast. Catherine got up and went into her room to get ready for the next shift. Lindsey came down for dinner and all was silent. Catherine brought their plates to the table, and Lindsey moved to the other side of the table away from her mother. Catherine was the first to break the silence.

"Linds, can we talk about what happened earlier?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore. There is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone."

"Linds- Never mind." Catherine said taking a drink of her milk. "I'm bringing you into work with me tonight."

"What? No way! I don't want to go there. It is so boring."

"What are you talking about? You love hanging out with Greg, and don't pretend you don't." Catherine said trying not to smile. She looked at Lindsey, she was trying not to smile either, she scrunched her face to keep her angry look.

"Fine. Whatever." Lindsey said getting up to put her plate in the sink. She retreated to her room and put her stereo on again. Catherine just sat in the silence. Wondering what she could do to earn Lindsey's trust and confidence again. She decided to finish getting ready for work so she wouldn't be late.

* * *

A/N: So? Here in good old Connecticut, we have a great country station, they have a thing called 'Make It or Break It' it for new songs. So... make it or break it? Meaning should I go on or should I remove it? LOL. Plz r&r.

Sweet Jorja


	2. Off to Work We Go

A/N: So I thought since y'all have been so nice putting up with me and my inconvenient writer's block... I thought I'd give you a little something before I go away for a few weeks. Ain't I nice? lol...Hmmmm I just realized suttin...I'm using Microsoft Word for my fic for the first time and it's weird that people say ain't isn't a word...but Microsoft must think so...LOL...anywhoo...Enjoy!

* * *

­­­­"Linds! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Catherine called up to her daughter. Lindsey came stomping down the stairs wearing hip hugger jeans and a small shirt that showed most of her stomach. "Uh uh, I don't think so young lady. I don't want people seeing you like that." 

"Why not? I wear it to school."

"I don't care. This is a place of business. Very important people are there all the time. I don't want them seeing you like that. Now go put something else on." Catherine said firmly.

"Whatever." Lindsey said rolling her eyes and turning on her heel. She came down five minutes later wearing a slightly longer shirt and leans that went to about her waist. "Is this better?"

"Yes. Thank you. Now let's go, we're late." Catherine said rushing out the door.

The ride to the lab was silent as far as talking went, but full of music. Catherine didn't care for much of Lindsey's music, but she tolerated most of it. Although she had to admit that some of it was pretty good. Lindsey began singing a song that Catherine had never heard before, and she decided to start conversation...plus she liked the song.

"Hey Linds?"

"Yeah."

"What's this song? I like it." Catherine asked smiling as Lindsey looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh...Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. I have it on the CD Nana bought me for my birthday."

"Oh...cool." Catherine said pulling into the parking lot. They walked into the lab and headed straight to the break room. "Hey guys, sorry we're late." Catherine said as Grissom looked up. He nodded, acknowledging if the problem was Lindsey and Catherine simply nodded.

"It's all good Cath. Hey Linds, what's up?" Warrick asked smiling. Lindsey just looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothin'." She said simply.

"Oookay...Hey Cath I think you're still with me on that robbery from last night."

"Okay. Let's go. Maybe we can finish this before the end of shift." Catherine said gathering her purse and assignment slip from the table and standing. "Linds, be good, behave and don't break anything. I'll be back in a while." Catherine kissed Lindsey's forehead. "I love you."

"Bye." Lindsey said simply putting her headphones back over her ears. Everyone left the room except Grissom. He wanted to know what the problem was.

Catherine and Warrick were silent on the way to the crime scene. Warrick knew Catherine for a long time and he knew something was definitely bothering her.

"Hey Cath, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why?"

"Well you and Lindsey seemed a bit tense and she is acting weird. And I know there is something wrong with _you_." He said smiling. "Come on, talk to me."

"Well it's just...I don't know. What am I doing wrong? I mean I know she lost her dad and I know it's hard for her, but I lost someone too. I mean Eddie and I weren't exactly on good terms when he died, but I still cared. She's still fighting at school, she tried to go see Sam Brauhn by hitch hiking, and how she is skipping classes doing God knows what, God knows where. I just- I don't know what's wrong with me." She said looking down.

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"Yeah. Well I tried. I asked her what was wrong and what happened to her. And you know what she said?" Warrick shook his head. "She said her problem was me. She said I was always in her business and that I didn't have to _pretend_ to care. I mean, am I _that_ bad of a mother to where my daughter thinks I have to pretend to care about her?"

"No Cath, you aren't a bad mother. Hell, you're better than my mother ever was." He said smiling. "There is nothing you wouldn't do for that girl. And if she can't see that, it's high time some one told her."

"She won't listen to me Warrick. She hates me. And I'm not overreacting, she actually hates me now."

"She's trying to hate you. But she knows that she can't. Deep down she knows you love her."

"Yeah but it should be obvious to her, not deep down."

"It is, but she is just a bleary eyed kid right now, you know how teenagers are. You remember how we were, we wouldn't have known some things if it came up and bit us in the ass." He said smiling. "I'll tell you what, let me have a talk with her and we'll see how it goes. Okay?"

"Thanks War, I owe you one." She said smiling.

"Nah, this one's on the house. Next session I'm sending a bill." He said smiling. She laughed a bit and unbuckled herself as Warrick pulled into the crime scene.

­­­­­­­­­

Grissom stared at Lindsey for a few moments until she looked up. He quickly peered into his case folder until she closed her eyes and listened to her music again. Finally he sighed and dropped the folder on the table and looked at her again.

"Hey Linds?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Fine. What's up?"

"What's going on with you and your mom? When you two walked in here the tension was so thick, you could slice it with a knife."

"We just- I got in a little trouble, which I'm _sure_ she told you about, knowing mom."

"Actually Linds, she never said anything." Grissom said removing his glasses and rubbing his temples. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong, huh?"

"I don't know...maybe because it's none of your business." Lindsey said rudely as Grissom just sat with his mouth open. '_Is this the same Lindsey? What happened to the beautiful polite girl that I've known all these years?_' Grissom thought to himself. "I can see where she gets it from." Lindsey paused. "Her nosiness, she gets it working here. Probably directly from you. Typical adults, always in my business. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?"

"You know why Linds?" Grissom said, his tone changing and more aggressive to match hers. "It's because we all care about you. We ask you all these things and we want to know everything because we care about you and your well-being. We just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Well at least _someone_ cares. Mommy Dearest couldn't care less." Lindsey said sarcastically.

"Oh Linds...what would give you an idea like that?"

"Hmm well lets see, she is _always_ working. I get home from school, she should be there. But of course not, she is doing more overtime. Then she got a new job and she is never home enough to see me."

"Lindsey, trust me, she wants to spend every moment with you. But she can't spend all of this time with you without consequence. You know that. And her new job... it's not what she wanted. She tried her hardest to get a new position that would help her be able to spend more time with you, but our boss is a jerk. And it doesn't help that he hates my guts and that Catherine is a good friend. You can't hold all of this against your mom you know."

"Whatever. I don't care anyway. She can do what ever she wants."

"Linds-" Grissom didn't know what to say after that. He thanked God that his beeper helped get him out of it. "I uh, I guess I'll see you around. Just think about what I said okay?"

"Whatever." Lindsey said placing her headphones back on her head and turning her CD player all the way up. "Bye." She said getting up before Grissom gathered his papers, and she just walked around the lab.

She walked down the corridors and occasionally looked through the glass walls, watching that lab techs. She began to notice after a while that someone seemed to be watching her and sometimes she thought he was following her. Finally she got fed up and turned around.

"Can I help you?" She asked, frustrated.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Said a tall, almost fully bald man. He was unattractive and he looked as though if he ever smiled, it was because of some evil deed. "Who are you and what are you doing in my lab? Only authorized personnel are allowed back here."

"_Your_ lab?" Lindsey asked, unshaken by the man's oppressive demeanor.

"Yes. _My_ lab. Just who are you anyway?"

"Lindsey Wi- Just Lindsey."

"No no, last name. I want to know everything so I can find out where you belong kid."

"Oh, well you know my mom taught me never to talk to strangers." Lindsey said smiling sarcastically.

"Well did she ever tell you not to trespass where you aren't allowed?"

"Yeah, but not only do I not always listen to my mother, but I _do_ have a right to be here." She said, her smile turning more mischievous.

"Oh yeah? And just who is your mother?" He said looking deeper at Lindsey. "Wait a minute... I've seen you before. Willows! So your Catherine's little brat huh? I guess you aren't so little anymore. What's it been, two...three years since you were here last? Back when your dad died...tragic loss. Well if you see your mother tell her that her boss told her she needs to keep you in her office or not here at all. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Lindsey said smiling. She turned around and walked the opposite way. She kept smiling as she put her head phones back on and continued down the corridors. Nick spotted her from one of the evidence rooms and waved her in. '_Here we go again._' Thinking that he would also try to solve her problems with Catherine. But she thought she would show a little respect and walk to him and see what he wanted, but she knew that she was definitely _not_ wrong.

* * *

A/N: So...what do y'all think now? I noticed that in most of my stories...okay all but this one, I have kept Lindsey's age at about 10 or under. But sadly I am realizing that she is growing up so I have to make her older in my fics...but dammit! I don't wanna! She was so cute! And they just couldn't leave wel enough alone…so they ruined her. Anywhoo, how did y'all like my 'she knew she was not wrong' thing? We teenagers never think we're wrong...trust me...I'm not wrong about this. ;) LOL. Anywhoo hope y'all liked it...Plz R&R! 

Sweet Jorja


	3. And More With the Talking!

A/N: Okay y'all so I guess I couldn't go a whole summer without getting grounded for at least a little while. LOL. So by the time you lovely people get this I would have read my summer reading book for school. LOL. Anywhoo here is that conversation between Nick and Lindsey. I still don't really know if it will be good. Remember, I just write as it comes and as of now...it hasn't been comin'. Enjoy!

* * *

Lindsey knew what their conversation was going to be like, but she thought that out of respect she would go in and face the music yet again. Slowly she walked into the small layout room Nick was in and stood next to him. 

"Hey cowboy. What's up?" Lindsey said jokingly as Nick smiled a tiny smile.

"Well, you tell me. What's up with you and your mom?"

"It's nothing. I just got into trouble and naturally mom had to try to get something out of me. I swear she is the most over dramatic person on earth."

"You know Linds, you shouldn't disrespect your mom like that. Or any adult for that matter. I've known you and your mom a long time and I know she's taught you that. She's taught you a lot, you do well to remember that."

"Why does everyone treat her like she is some kind of victim? I may not know a lot of things, but I know my mother is no saint. Her job is to take care of me and be there for me, not only to teach me stuff."

"Linds you know I know that, and I know your mom has done some things in her life that she regrets. She'll be the first to tell you that. She knows she needs work on how she handles some things with you, and trust me I know she's trying. But you know, it takes two to make a change work Lindsey. She can't do everything herself. You need to learn how to help her."

"How can I help her? She's never around to tell me anything. If I ask her about work she tells me that I shouldn't worry about it. She treats me like I'm still 8 years old. Like I haven't grown up at all. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I don't know Linds. You can't have all of the answers given to you all the time. It's high time you start to learn how to handle some of these things on your own. It's time you learn to think through something before you act on it. You need to step up and take some responsibility. You need to figure out how to make things work between you and your mom. Because without that support, there's nothing for you to fall back onto when you need it most." Nick said as Lindsey stared into the light on the layout table. She looked up at him as if she was about to speak, when her mouth closed.

"Why don't you tell her that?" Lindsey said sternly as she walked out of the layout room before Nick could respond.

She heard her mother coming down one of the corridors in one direction, and Ecklie in the other. He stopped her as they met up and she sighed and followed him into his office. Lindsey knew it was about her. She walked down the corridors until she found an empty room so sit in. She put her headphones on and rested her head on the table and closed her eyes. She wasn't trying to sleep, she just wanted to be able to absorb herself into her music and disable her mind from thinking of anything else. Namely her mother. But she was mostly unsuccessful. She looked up as she saw the door open behind her, in the reflection of the mirror in front of her. She saw the man she knew was one of her mother's most trusted friends. At one time when she was younger, he had been hers too, but that went away with time.

Warrick silently walked in and sat across from her at the table. She could see in his eyes that he was disappointed...and also that he wanted to talk. Lindsey knew of all things, he wanted to talk. What a surprise.

* * *

A/N: So? Should I just stop with all this crapola now? The whole Ecklie thing is a huge last minute thing. I have a few last minute ideas with this one. But by the time comes for me to write them out...I'm gonna forget...it's like it's supposed to happen that way. ;) Anywhoo just let me know what you think. Thanx! Hope y'all liked it! 

Sweet Jorja


End file.
